Senjata Rahasia Naruto
by Linlin Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke terkenal sebagai murid KHS yang dingin dan kejam. Dari sekian banyaknya murid KHS yang dia hukum tidak pernah ada yang bisa melawannya. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai senjata rahasia yang menurut Sasuke 'senjata' itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat jorok hingga membuatnya pusing, mual dan ingin muntah. Oneshoot. Sasuke/Naruto . Gaje. DLDR and RnR ?


SENJATA RAHASIA NARUTO

FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR

RATE : T

NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, HUMOR GAGAL, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, ALUR BERANTAKAN.

FIC UNTUK KESENGAN BAGI PEMBACA. BUKAN BERTUJUAN UNTUK MENJATUHKAN CHARACTER.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

"Minggir!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut pirang berteriak tepat diwajah pemuda yang pipinya lebam berwarna biru keunguan. Namun pemuda yang diteriaki tetap berdiri kukuh membelakangi loker dibelakangnya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf waktu itu oke" Mata biru si pirang menatap lelah pemuda dihadapannya. "Jadi tolong minggir, aku harus berganti pakaian" lanjutnya mencoba untuk tetap bersabar ditengah-tengah keringat yang sudah membanjiri kaos olahraganya, basah hingga bisa diperas.

Namun pemuda berambut raven didepannya tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tatapannya datar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, hanya memandang lurus ke arah pemuda yang menyuruhnya minggir.

Di jam istirahat banyak siswa dan siswi yang berjalan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju ke tempat mereka memuaskan hasrat lapar dan hausnya yaitu kantin.

Beberapa murid melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri berhadapan didepan loker yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan saling melayangkan pukulan. Para siswi perempuan berjalan mepet ke sisi tembok saat melewati duo pemuda yang sedang bersitegang.

Sedangkan sebagian siswa laki-laki menonton kejadian langka ini, menunggu aksi pukul yang akan dilayangkan pertama entah oleh siapa.

"Minggir!"

"Hn"

"Aku bilang sekali lagi minggir!"

"Hn"

"Uchiha Sasuke apa kau tuli?! Aku bilang MINGGIR!"

"Hn Dobe!"

Aura gelap semakin menguar dari pemuda pirang yang tangannya sekarang sudah mengepal kuat. Tidak habis pikir ternyata pemuda didepannya adalah tipikal manusia pendendam walaupun dirinya sudah meminta maaf atas kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Memang kejadian apa sih hingga membuat pemeran utama dalam fanfic ini a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau menyingkir dari loker milik pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto?

Flashback.

Dibawah terik matahari yang panas sedang berlangsung pertandingan sepak bola dilapangan Konoha High School.

Tim kelas XI A melawan tim kelas XI B.

Uzumaki Naruto menggiring bola dikaki nya maju ke arah gawang lawan. Berniat mencetak score untuk yang ke tiga kalinya disaat kubu lawan baru mendapatkan 1 score.

Ya tim Naruto sudah mendapatkan 2 score dengan membobol indah memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan.

Disisa waktu permainan Naruto akan membuat goal dengan tendangan andalannya.

Kakinya sangat lihai men-dribbling bola disaat pemain lawan ada yang menslide kaki nya untuk merebut benda bulat berwarna hitam dan putih yang sedang ia arahkan ke kiri.

"Semenit lagi" Naruto semakin gencar membawa bola yang ia giring mendekat ke gawang lawan. Disaat posisi nya sudah pas dan timingnya tepat ia langsung melancarkan tendangan terkuatnya namun kakinya tersenggol oleh kaki kaki pemain lawan yang berusaha menggagalkan serangan Naruto.

Bola berhasil Naruto tendang dengan keras. Melayang dengan cepat. Melambung tinggi ke arah gawang tapi melenceng dan ...

DUAGH!

BRUG! BRUG! BRUG!

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal berjatuhan sedangkan si pembawa buku jatuh terduduk.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada didekatnya langsung berjongkok membantu merapikan buku-buku yang berhamburan dan menanyakan "kau tidak apa-apa?" ke pemuda yang sedang memegangi pipi nya.

Sedangkan tersangka penendangan hanya melototkan matanya dari lapangan melihat bola yang ia tendang bukannya masuk gawang malah mengenai salah satu murid yang sedang berjalan membawa tumpukan buku. Dan parahnya si korban adalah kakak kelasnya? 'Prince' KHS alias Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, kejam dalam menghukum, tapi berparas tampan. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Naruto berlari menghampiri dan berjongkok didepan pemuda tsb "Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ucapnya khawatir dan takut saat melihat ekspresi marah dari pemuda didepannya.

"Astaga pipimu lebam!" Ujar Naruto semakin takut melihat pipi pemuda dihadapannya berwarna kebiruan dan sedikit bengkak.

"A-ku bena-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke apa yang terjadi?!" Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan sepundak menghampiri Sasuke, melototkan matanya saat melihat pipi teman sekelasnya membiru. Tangannya memegang lengan uchiha bungsu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke UKS!" Imbuhnya.

"Hn, tidak perlu." tangan putih pucatnya menyingkirkan tangan Suigetsu yang berada dilengannya.

Tidak ia pungkiri, Sasuke memang merasa pusing saat ini akibat terkena bola nyasar. Rasanya pandangannya mendadak buram menghitam saat bola itu menghantam keras di pipinya dan mengakibatkan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa.

Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk dibawa ke UKS dan di obati pipinya. Baginya itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Uchiha terlihat lemah? Tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri. "Bawa buku-bukunya ke perpustakaan!" Ucapnya memerintah Suigetsu sedangkan matanya menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang masih berjongkok didepannya. "Dan kau!" Jarinya menunjuk diwajahnya Naruto "Akan menerima akibatnya nanti!" Ujarnya penuh dendam dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto membelalakan matanya "Hei! Aku sudah minta maaf!" Namun sayang suaranya tidak digubris, sedangkan pemuda berambut raven sudah tidak keliatan, berbelok di ujung persimpangan koridor.

"Astaga kenapa jadi begini sih?" Tangannya menjambak frustasi rambut pirangnya.

Walaupun dimenit terakhir Naruto gagal mencetak score untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, tapi tetap tim nya lah -kelas XI A- yang memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola.

Lelaki berumur beralis tebal alias guru olahraga menepuk pundak Naruto. "Selamat untuk kemenangan tim mu Naruto" bibirnya tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih bak pemeran iklan pasta gigi. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan insiden tadi, sudah biasa dalam permainan sepak bola ada kejadian tendangan bola nyasar" tambahnya.

"Yakali tidak usah dipikirkan kalau korbannya bukan Uchiha Sasuke" batin Naruto merana tapi tetap menampilkan senyum dihadapan Guru Guy.

End flashback.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan didepannya.

Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati saat bola nyasar hasil tendangan Naruto mengenai wajahnya ia tidak akan melepaskan si tersangka. Ia akan menghukum dengan cara paling kejam pada manusia pirang bau dihadapannya.

Bau?

Iya jelas pemuda bermata biru dihadapannya beraroma bau asam. Kaos olahraga yang dia pakai untuk lari-larian bertanding sepak bola dibawah terik panas matahari jelas sudah basah merata hingga menempel pada lekukan tubuhnya karena keringat yang begitu banyak dikeluarkan.

Sasuke mendengus jijik. Tapi inilah hukuman pertama untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke mengisolasikan loker si Uzumaki dengan cara dia berdiri menyandar pada loker milik Naruto. Menghalangi saat si pemilik loker hendak membuka pintu loker untuk mengambil baju seragam sekolah.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto membuka loker dan mendapatkan seragamnya untuk berganti pakaian yang kini basah dan bau.

Sekian lama ia menghukum siswa-siswa yang berurusan dengannya, tidak pernah ada sekalipun yang bisa melawan tindakan dan hukumannya.

Kebanyakan para murid laki-laki takut untuk menghadapi keturunan Uchiha tsb, jadi saat mereka mendapatkan hukuman dari si bungsu uchiha mereka lebih memilih membuang harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki atau memohon minta maaf sambil menyentuh sepatu yang Sasuke pakai.

Hah~ ada kesenengan sendiri bagi Sasuke saat menyaksikan manusia yang ia hukum memelas memohon ampun dikaki nya. Dasar gila!

"Jangan membuatku marah sialan! Cepat minggir! Sebelum bel masuk aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian seragam!" Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan"

"Apa?!"

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau berganti pakaian seragam" tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke saku celana. "Membusuklah bersama kaos olahragamu yang bau itu"

Buagh!

Naruto melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Sasuke, tapi tangannya berhasil ditahan tangan kiri Sasuke.

Tendang.

Sasuke menendang kaki kiri Naruto, hingga membuat pemuda pecinta ramen itu berteriak "Aduh!"

Pukul.

Tangkis.

Tendang.

Menghindar.

Sasuke selalu berkelit dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto. Sedangkan dia sendiri selalu berhasil memukul balik Uzumaki.

"Hahh...hahh...hahh..." Nafas naruto ngos-ngosan. Tubuhnya terduduk didepan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya kakinya dislide kaki Sasuke hingga keseimbangannya jatuh dan wajahnya bertemu indah dengan lantai keramik.

"Brengsek! Teme brengsek!" gumamnya menyeramkan. Benar-benar marah ke pemuda berkulit putih pucat didepannya.

Sial! Dia merasa dipecundangi disini. Telinganya mendengar jelas suara tawa dari sebagian murid-murid yang melihatnya jatuh tadi.

Tidak ia pungkiri Sasuke memang pandai menghindari serangan-serangannya. Bahkan beberapa kali manusia miskin eskpresi itu memukul balik dirinya. Naruto merana frustasi karena tidak bisa berhasil memukul Sasuke. Serangan apapun percuma dia arahkan, karena sudah pasti sia-sia.

Naruto merasa dirinya sangat lelah, tenaganya terkuras habis setelah bermain sepak bola. Boro-boro untuk makan ramen dikantin seusai pertandingan tadi, minum pun belum ia rasakan. Niatnya seusai pertandingan sepak bola Naruto akan mengambil seragam sekolahnya yang ada di loker dan mandi (KHS menyediakan kamar mandi) untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan guyuran air segar lalu setelahnya ia akan menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat untuk makan ramen sepuasnya dikantin sekolah. Naruto tidak bisa langsung makan dikantin jika keadaan tubuhnya basah lengket dan sedikit bau asam karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat keadaan pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Sudah Dobe, bau pula!" Manik hitamnya memandang sinis Naruto. "Pecundang!" Hina nya sambil tangan kiri menyisir rambut ravennya.

Tangan kanannya keluar dari saku celana, lalu menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk tersenyum puas.

Hei senyuman Uchia terlalu mahal untuk dilihat orang-orang. Jadi ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya keatas, matanya mendelik melihat Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide briliant menurutnya tapi sangat nista bagi Sasuke.

Bibir cherry nya menyeringai senang, sangat yakin serangannya kali ini pasti akan berhasil.

Kedua tangannya menekuk kedalam, lalu mengusap" bagian tempat tubuhnya yang basah berair.

Telapak tangannya mengusap dan meremas-remas tempat basah tersebut hingga dirasa tangannya sudah ikutan basah.

Mata safir nya menatap ke atas. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih tertawa pelan dibalik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu ...

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto.

Siswa-siswi yang berada disekitar pemuda Uchiha dan Uzumaki secara berjamaah mengangakan semua mulutnya dan matanya melotot tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang meraka lihat didepannya.

IIris onyx Sasuke membelak lebar. Nafasnya tercekat. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget. Dan...dan...kepalanya terasa pusing juga perutnya sangat mual hingga ingin muntah.

Setelah tadi mendengar panggilan Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jika pemuda pirang didepannya akan langsung menggerakkkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup bagian wajah bawahnya -hidung dan mulut-

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang basah, lengket dan... bau menempel diwajahnya selama beberapa detik.

Demi Tuhan!

Ini bau adalah bau paling busuk yang pernah Sasuke hirup sepanjang hidupnya!

Rasanya kepalanya sangat pening, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk hingga merasa ingin muntah langsung ditempat.

"HO-HOOEEKKK!" Sasuke merasa isi perutnya naik ke tenggorokan dan menerobos keluar.

Naruto cepat-cepat menarik kedua tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Lalu digantikan dengan tangan pucat Sasuke yang langsung menutup mulutnya yang telah berisi muntahan yang nyaris terjun keluar.

"Iyuuuuuhhhh!" Naruto memandang jijik keadaan Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengusir pemuda raven didepannya.

Tidak kuat.

Sasuke tidak kuat dengan bau yang ia hirup tadi dari tangan Naruto hingga membuatnya seperti ini, sangat pusing dan mual tidak karuan.

Ia menggerakkan kaki nya, berlari cepat menuju ke toilet terdekat untuk mengeluarkan muntahan yang tertahan didalam mulutnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jangan pernah meremehkan aku Uchiha! Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya murid KHS yang penuh dengan kejutan!" Tawa Naruto meledak sepeninggal Sasuke.

Air matanya sampai keluar disudut matanya, perutnya sakit dan rahangnya terasa pegal karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Tangannya merogoh celana dan meraih sesuatu didalamnya. Memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci loker yang kini sudah bebas dari isolasi Sasuke, lalu tangan tannya mengambil seragam sekolah.

"Apa liat-liat? Mau juga?" Tangan Naruto ber'ancang-ancang akan bergerak kembali masuk kedalam ketiaknya saat melihat siswa siswi yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan ilfil.

.

.

.

**END.**

Maaf untuk para Naru lovers karena aku membuat perbuatan Naruto nista disini wkwkwk#digaplok.

Fic gaje untuk para Kizuna...semoga kalian senang membacanya ^v^

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membanguj untuk newbie seperti saya.

RnR?


End file.
